


A Conversation

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e02 The Legend of the Gobblewonker, Family, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stan has a conversation out on the lake after Dipper and Mabel go monster hunting.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> It's all dialogue.

"The kids would rather go monster hunting than spend the day with me. Ungrateful punks. But hey-I got you, Stanford, staring back at me... Do we still look alike? If you were here, would you want to spend time with me either? Nah, you'd be leading the monster hunt on spooky-island, over there.

They seem like good kids. I don't want to lose time working on the portal, though. I won't let these kids take your place, Stanford. You're still my top priority... It's just nice to have some family close by again. Especially kids like them...twins. Jeez, it feels like some kinda prank that Sam and Mellie popped out a set. Another for the Pines family tree, eh?

Stanford... I wish you could meet 'em. I swear, you will... one day. Any day now, when I get those-those other two journals. You jerk, you hid them so well.

I don't wanna argue. I just wanted some family time today. Guess I'll just do without, like usual. Bye, Stanford. See ya soon?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stan: "Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection-- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun"
> 
> That is a direct quote from the show. This is the conversation he may have had in between the lines with his reflection, off camera.


End file.
